Calling the Eternal Dragon
でよ ！！ボクの いをかなえたまえ |Rōmaji title = Ide yo Sūpā Shenron!! Boku no Negai o Kanaetamae |Literal title = Come Forth, Super Shenlong!! Grant Me My Wish |Series = DBZ |Number = 72 |Saga = Captain Ginyu Saga |Airdate = December 19, 1990 |English Airdate = September 16, 1999 |Manga = The Switch *Goku or Ginyu?! |Previous = Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku |Next = Gohan, Defeat Your Dad!! }} でよ ！！ボクの いをかなえたまえ|Ide yo Sūpā Shenron!! Boku no Negai o Kanaetamae|lit. "Come Forth, Super Shenlong!! Grant Me My Wish"}} is the fifth episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga and the seventy-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 19, 1990. Its original American airdate was September 16, 1999. Summary Vegeta attacks Frieza's spaceship and kills the last of Frieza's guards, but fails to find the Dragon Balls when the guards refuse to tell him where they are. Vegeta looks around and acquires some new battle armor. Meanwhile, Captain Ginyu and Jeice fly towards the ship, with Ginyu showing off his new power and speed in Goku's body. Goku, meanwhile, struggles hard to keep up inside Ginyu's injured, and much bulkier body. Inside the ship, Vegeta uses the opportunity to wash up and gets changed, amazed at how fast the Senzu Bean healed him. Gohan and Krillin arrive at the ship and Vegeta spies on them from behind the ship. With the Dragon Radar, Krillin and Gohan locate the Dragon Balls and dig them up. They try to summon the Eternal Dragon, but when nothing happens, they remember they need a password. Then, they feel Captain Ginyu and Jeice coming and hide behind a rock. When Ginyu and Jeice arrive, and Krillin understandably believes that it is Goku, apparently having defeated Ginyu and won Jeice's allegiance, but Gohan quickly deduces from Ginyu's strange mannerisms that it is not Goku, especially when Ginyu strikes Krillin across the face for no reason. They find out it is not Goku. Ginyu proceeds to attack Gohan and Krillin until Goku finally arrives and explains the situation. Watching all this, Vegeta is shocked, but does not step in. Goku tells them that they can defeat Ginyu because he does not know the secret of Goku’s body. Ginyu laughs it off and begins powering up, convinced he can reach Goku's 180,000 power level. Major Events *Captain Ginyu in Goku's body begins to battle against Gohan and Krillin. Battles *Vegeta vs. Frieza's soldiers *Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) vs. Gohan and Krillin Appearances Characters *Vegeta *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Goku *Gohan *Krillin Locations *Namek Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Frieza's Spaceship *Dragon Radar Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Saga Continues" - Prologue and Title Card *"Ginyu Force Theme" - When Ginyu and Jeice arrive at Frieza's spaceship. Differences from the manga *In the anime, when Vegeta is at Frieza's spaceship he is confronted by several of Frieza's soldiers whom he kills. In the manga there are no soldiers involved in the scene. *Captain Ginyu commenting on his improved appearance and Goku crashing to the ground as he is unable to gain control of his new body is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *For their release of the Captain Ginyu Saga, FUNimation did not include recaps or even the lone next episode preview that are usually found on their individual discs. This is because episodes 54-56 aired in a slightly edited form on Toonami to make up for the place at which episode 53 had been edited to stop. To make up for this, FUNimation created new recaps for half of the Captain Ginyu Saga until the footage began to sync up to the Japanese version by episode 57. Therefore, the recaps seen in the TV version of episodes 54-56 are different from the recaps seen on later DVD and Blu-ray releases. *When thinking about Ginyu in Goku's body, Vegeta refers to Goku as "Goku" and not "Kakarot" as he usually does. *Just before Ginyu, using Goku's body, strikes Krillin, Jeice can be seen performing a Prayer Cross. *In the original Funimation dub, Vegeta cracks that killing Frieza's leftover guards will be "easier than coloring inside the lines," but in the Remastered edition, it is changed to being "easier than I thought." Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 72 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 72 (BDZ) pt-br:Saia daí Shenlong! E realize o meu desejo! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 072 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z